Fast Cars and Faster Bullets
by kich
Summary: What if Jesse wasn't the one to get shot but someone else course language.
1. Default Chapter

Hey ok. I 'm a newbie at this whole fast and furious thing, but I ain't new with torturing and shooting things. Well here is my version of the part of fast and furious where Jesse got shot.well, what if Brian was the one to get hit instead?  
  
The sound of Jesse pleading was interrupted by the sound of motorcycle engines revving and speeding down the quiet street.  
  
"Jesse get down!" Dom yelled as he and Mia dive from the ground. Jesse followed their actions and Dom's warning. The sound of bullets being fired echoed in their ears. Glass and metal shattering and tearing could be heard loudly. Dom looked up to where Brian was standing.  
  
"Brian, what the hell..get down!" Dom yelled motioning with his hands to drop. And that's what Brian did. Satisfied Dom looked back in time to see the cycles scream down the road to make a get away.  
  
"Jess, you ok?" Mia ran towards Jesse who was getting up and brushing off all the glass that shattered and sprayed all over him.  
  
"Ya, you?" He asked back looking up at Dom and Mia.  
  
"Ya." They both answered not yet noticing that one of them were still not standing with them.  
  
"Uhh.where's Brian?" Jesse asked quietly once he noticed the quietness.  
  
"Well he's right." Mia trailed off as she turned towards Brian's last position and saw him lying limply on the ground.  
  
"Oh gawd." She sobbed breaking into a full run. Dom and Jesse followed close behind. Once they reached his side Jesse took his shirt off and crumpled it into a ball and pressed it against the wound, Mia was in hysteria, and Dom had ran to call 911.  
  
"Brian..man..come on open them eyes." Jesse said as he lightly slapped his cheeks.  
  
"Come on don't do this." He said whimpering a little bit. Dom had reappeared outside and ran back towards the group of friends.  
  
"Is he?" He asked. Jesse looked up at him with tears in his eyes. With that Dom pushed Jesse aside gentle once he noticed that Brian wasn't breathing.  
  
"Oh gawd." He said checking for a pulse and found non. He laid him down flat on the ground and started CRP. All Jesse could do was hold Mia in his arms and hope that Brian hadn't given up. After what seemed forever Brian let out a loud gasp. "Brian!" Dom said with concern. Brian's breathing did not get better it rather turned into loud gasps and wheezes. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he continued to struggle to breathe. Chest heaving and his skin clammy and pale really worried Dom.  
  
"Come on Brian it's fine, it's ok your gonna make it." Dom coaxed him trying to relieve his pain.  
  
TBC( So, should I continue? RR please. Thanx :D 


	2. He won't

Ya I know the whole 'Gawd' thing was out but the last time I put god I got shit from a shit load of religious people, so thanks on telling me that, I'll keep that in mind for the next oh god thing.  
  
"Brian, jesus where the fuck is the ambulance?!" Don yelled out in total frustration. Here was his friend bleeding to death because the goddamn EMS was slow.  
  
"Hold on there Brian you hear, I want my 10 second car." Don held Brian's head and forced him to focus on him. Once Brian's eyes were focused then Don continued.  
  
"That's it you look at me and damn it I fuckin' swear I want my car." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Bull.shit." Brian rasped from his bloody lips. His eyes suddenly unfocused and started to roll back. He arched his back in shear pain and agony.  
  
"AHHH!!!"  
  
"Brian..fuck, damn you stay with me." Mia cried.  
  
All of a sudden the sound of tires squealing up the driveway caught their attention. From the vehicle out stepped a taller man.  
  
"Oh god." Tanner said. Kneeling down beside him and lifted up the makeshift bandage a little to see the wound.  
  
"Damn it, it's still in there." He looked up to be meet with the glares of the confused 'friends' Brian had made through the course of the undercover business.  
  
"I'm Sgt. Tanner." He said still busy with the shirt/bandage.  
  
"What the hell are you saying, that Brian is a cop?" Don said with furry growing inside of him.  
  
"Yes." Tanner replied.  
  
"Ahh fuck.if he dies?"  
  
"He won't." Tanner said sternly. Brian's agonizing screams could be heard down the block as curious on lookers started to gather in a large crowd out in front of the driveway.  
  
A strange gurgling sound emerged from Brian's throat.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jesse asked concerned and panicked.  
  
"He's chocking on his own blood, goddamn it, it must have hit a lung." Don said as he and Tanner grabbed Brian and together rolled him onto his side to let the blood flow out. Mia was terrified at the amount of blood that dribbled out of Brian's throat. He still struggled to breathe and spit out he blood. Suddenly it was quiet.to quiet.  
  
"Brian?" Tanner asked hoping it helped him a little on his breathing. Bending over and letting his head dropped to Brian's nose he quickly found out that he wasn't breathing at all.  
  
"Start CRP!" Tanner commanded. Don gave mouth to mouth while Tanner pushed down on his crest.  
  
"The EMS are here!" They heard someone yell from the crowd.  
  
T.B.C( well is that better? Ya'll want me to continue? 


	3. Then again maybe he will

Hehe ,ya I checked over my fanfic when I received reviews about Dom's name being Don, well I was so into the fanfic and writing that I completely forgot about his name and spelt it wrong. Oh well at least I got that chapter up and so here it is again, but a different chapter. Chapter 3. And yes Dom already knows Brian's a cop but he still can believe it so there goes Sgt. Tanner to prove it. OH ya I made two of my own characters, the EMS personals, Tony and Greg.  
  
"What the fuck took you guys so fucking long?!" Dom demanded with terrifying rage and anger. The EMS stood back to see if Dom was a threat then they sighted Tanner and know it was safe.  
  
"What the fuck are you waiting for, help my friend!"  
  
Mia couldn't believe that Dom still called Brian a friend after all harsh reaction he gave when he found out that he was a cop. Almost immediately as Dom's rage was released the EMS quickly made their way to Brian and took over from there. One hooked him up to a monitor and the other slid a tube down his throat. Dom turned towards Tanner.  
  
"What the fuck man, what happens if he dies, I didn't do shit." Dom said.  
  
"Thought you already know." Tanner replied hearing that Brian had spilled his true identity.  
  
"Ya but, fuck.I'm in shit ain't I?" Dom was frustrated and didn't know what to do.  
  
"Not as much as you think you are, besides the illegal street racing you should be good, for now."  
  
Dom thought to himself with relief, Brian didn't tell them, he was true to his and didn't rat him out to the cops.  
  
"Sgt. Tanner, you wanna come with us to Mercy?" one of the EMS asked as they loaded Brian into the back of the ambulance. Tanner turned and looked at Dom.  
  
"No, but he does." Tanner yelled back pointing towards Dom. Dom stared at him wide eyed and took a couple steps forward.  
  
"Go ahead or they'll leave with out you." Tanner said motioning with his arms to go.  
  
Dom ran up to the ambulance and jumped in. He grabbed onto Brian's lifeless hand as the doors were closed.  
  
"Brian you stay with me.damn it you hear me?" Dom said, as if on queue Brian opened his eyes and looked at Dom.  
  
"Damn right you look at me, you ain't leaving my sister alone or I'll kick your sorry dead ass." Dom threatened and received a glare from the Tony who was working on Brian and calling in on Brian's condition and vital signs. Brian's eyes stared to close but both the Tony and Dom noticed.  
  
"Hey Brian, keep your eyes open." Tony said as he gently slapped Brian's cheek to keep him alert, that didn't work and suddenly the bus was filled with a high-pitched scream of the heart monitor.  
  
"Shit, Greg pull the rig over!" Tony yelled from the back and started to furiously work on Brian.  
  
T.B.C( so.you know the drill. :Dkich:D 


	4. Outcome

HA I'm back. Sorry 'bout the long ass wait but I got into stuff that I needed time to finish and stuff. Anyway here's the next chapter.  
  
After pulling over Greg hopped into the back of the bus and helped out Tony with reviving Brian. All the while Dom stared on in shier terror.  
  
'Oh hell, what if he does die, what then?' Dom thought to himself .  
  
"Ok..clear." Tony yelled.  
  
"Nothing." Greg reported watching the small screen showing the flatline.  
  
"Charge at 250." Tony ordered. "Clear!"  
  
"Noth..wait.we got a beat." Greg said hopping back to the front of the bus and speed off faster then ever, if Dom wouldn't have known he would think these rigs had NOS hooked up to them.  
  
"Damn you Brian don't do that again." Dom said holding onto the cold clammy hand.  
  
It seemed longer then 2 minutes when they finally reached the entrance to the ER. Doctors and nurses came rushing forward to meet Brian and drag him into the ER and then off to OR he goes. Jess and Mia meet up with Dom along with Sgt. Tanner in the waiting room to find out news about Brian's condition. After 4 hours the doctor came up to them and told them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Miles, I preformed surgery on officer O'Connor." He said and shook everyone's hands. "It was a long and hard surgery, as you know he was shot in the chest, the bullet entered on the right side of the chest and hit the back on the rib cage which caused the bullet to divert in the opposite direction and go towards the left side and nick an artery of his heart. I managed to stop the bleeding, but not without him losing too much blood.." the doc trailed off.  
  
"Is he?" Mia asked quietly afraid of he answer.  
  
"No he's alive, but on the table we lost him a few times but managed to get him back each time, as a result he has fallen into a coma and we don't know when and if he'll wake up." With that the doctor fell silent to hear an questions or concerns.  
  
"Can we go and see him?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yes, but one at a time and short too he needs his rest." Dr. Miles said as he lead the group to the outside of Brian's room.  
  
"Before each of you enter I want to tell you that he is hooked up to a ventilator and it's there because at the moment he is unable to breathe on his own."  
  
Everyone was quiet as the Dr. Miles hung his head and reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open for them to see. All stood there in an eerie silence staring at Brian's fragile body lying there with machines all around him. The beeps sounded so loud in the quiet room.  
  
"Mia you go first." Dom said lightly pushing her towards the entrance of the door.  
  
Once inside the door was closed to give them two some privacy.  
  
TBC. :Dkich:D next up Mia's POV. Review plz. 


	5. Mia's Pov

Ya I know I know y'all gonna loose your foot up my ass...sorry it was a long wait again, but I'll try to keep up with the story. ***********************************************************************  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I entered the room slowly, still shaken by the image before me. What the fuck...how did Brian a strong, hansom, young guy end up like this, in a coma. I hear the door lightly close behind me.  
  
"Brian, I know you can hear me, I read that people who are in a coma have a higher chance at waking up if someone is there to talk to them." She said hoping that it would reach Brian.  
  
"Oh god Brian, I NEED you. WE need you." Mia took a deep breath.  
  
"Ya Brian , that's right I'm pregnant with your child. I hope your as happy and excited as I am, but you have to wake up to help me through it, please I want my Brian back." She said bursting into tears. Her sobs where interrupted by a loud beeping sound that scared her.  
  
Brian started convulsing on the bed  
  
"Oh my god, what the fuck?! Help, help me!" She screamed as the door was flung open an in ran the resucitation team and quickly went to work on Brian.  
  
"Mia," She heard Dom say from behind her.  
  
"Come on we got to give them some room, we have to wait for the doctor to come out and get us after, Brian's gonna make it, he made it this far. " Dom said holding onto Mia's sobbing body and slowly guided her to the waiting room.  
  
"Come on Bri..don't you fuckin' dare to leave us." Dom said in his head as his sister lay in his arms sobbing. *********************************************************************  
  
TBC, soo you guys tense enough. R&R 


	6. Dom's turn

Let's get this story going again.  
  
"Come on Bri..don't you fuckin' dare to leave us." Dom said in his head as his sister lay in his arms sobbing.  
  
"We got a beat Doc." One of the nurses said after what seemed like an eternity. The shocks on Brian's body looked as if it would never stop. The crash team packed up the cart and headed out the door to give the doctor his chance of explaining what had just happened.  
  
"We got him back, but I'll tell you straight forward. The next 48 hours will be bumpy. I'm sorry, there isn't much more I can do." The doctor said sympathetically and walked away with his head hanging.  
  
Mia turned towards Dom and gripped on to his arm. "You should go in, you're his friend." She said pleadingly.  
  
Dom just stood there not knowing what to do now. He was still numb from the near death experience of his friend. He took one slow, hasty step towards his friend's door. His steps increased and soon he was inside Brian's room. He turned around, glanced at Mia and Jess and closed the door. He stood there with his hand on the doorknob and faced the door with his head hanging. Slowly he turned and faced Brian's frail body lying on the bed not far from where he was standing.  
  
" Oh god." He whispered afraid that his sobs might burst out. He quickly covered the distance between Brian and him and took Brian's hand in his as he sat down in the chair to Brian's left.  
  
"Brian, dear god..I'm so.so sorry. I never meant for you to be shot." His hand gripped tightly around Brian's waiting and wanting him to squeeze back.  
  
"Don't leave me, especially Mia. Man she loves you, you son of a bitch. I can't even get a girl that would stay with me, let alone stay true to me after I tell her that I'm I cop. You are so God damn lucky." Dom hung his head willing the tears to disappear.  
  
"Stay with us, don't leave."  
  
Dom stayed there until he cried himself to sleep. He slept fitfully in the chair next to Brian. Yet he felt secure and comfortable knowing that when he wakes Brian would still be alive.  
  
TBC . 


	7. Burn outs and extinguished

Wow damn it's been soo damn long since I updated….sorry. Hey great news though….guess what your reading right now? That's right, an update and since school is closing to an end for this year there will be more.

kich

Sometime during the wee hours of the night Dom woke up to a noise that he found out of the ordinary, other than the damn annoying machines attached to Brian. Suddenly as his senses gained focus he realized what the noise was. Dom's eyes shot open and he bolted up in the chair and stared at Brian to see what he feared the most. Brian was lying in bed convulsing and arching his back. The monitors going insane around him, but no nurse or doctor in sight. This angered Dom.

"What the FUCK!" in two giant strides was at Brian's side and tightly gripping his left hand hoping to get through to him, trying to calm him.

"Shit..Brian calm down!" Dom's heavy voice boomed in the tiny room, louder then he expected. He slightly flinched at the thought that it may have put Brian down even more.

Just then the door burst open and a team of nurses and a doctor marched in.

"Where the fuck were you, what the hell took you so damn long!" Dom was rushed with mixed emotions both happiness that they showed up and anger that his friend was suffering so long.

"What the hell…do something, it's your job isn't?"

"Move aside sir, let us do our work, and please wait outside." One of the nurses said as she ushered Dom out the door and into the hallway. Dom looked to his left to see a terrified face of Jesse and the devastated face of Mia. He looked away and back at the door that he was just pushed through then hung his head. He could hear the commotion of medical terms being blerted out loud. Non making any sense to Dom, at all. He stepped closer to the window to Brian's room and peered through a crack in the blinds. What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life. He saw Brian's body convulse from the defib trying to jump-start his heart again. The monitor read a straight line

"Come on Brian, fucking live" Dom prayed silently. Once more, twice, a third time….nothing.

The movement stopped and the doctor put the paddles away, sighed and looked at the clock…….

OHHH! Cliff hanger. Ha your gonna have to wait to read the next chapter, magic thing to make it happen is review and let me know your still reading the story.


End file.
